Relación: Versión Katsuki
by Luka-sama
Summary: Katsuki sabía que lo que queria, eso era suyo. Pero con Izuku siempre era todo una maldita montaña rusa, donde no tenía siempre el control, eso le fastidiaba. (FemMidoriya x Katsuki)


_Pensaba solo poner la versión de Midoriya, pero Pinterest me dio la idea de poner ambos puntos de vista, pero joder como cuesta con Kaa-chan sin sacarlo Oc._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Relación: versión Katsuki**

Intento tragar aire, respirar y exhalar. Ese día no debía cagarla, no debía explotar ni mierda y debía dejar de pensar en Todoroki en el marco de la puerta conteniendo una sonrisa. Miserable bastardo, a él debía poder explotarlo, dejarlo muerto. No podía, era de los mejores amigos de su novia, y eso era, malo. A la mierda con que era malo.

Pateo la pata de la silla y escucho un reclamo de Yaoyorozu que deseaba todo saliera en orden.

Malditas chicas y su complejo con las bodas.

Que él se casaba mierda, no ella.

…

..

.

Si iba más atrás de todo, pues ahora nada tenía sentido, todo comenzó cuando conoció a Deku, su vecina estúpida. Alguien que temblaba hasta los huesos y no hablaba, pues era una jodida tímida mocosa de mierda. Pero para él era como un perro en las calles, dado que su madre no le permitió tener mascotas de niño, pensó que esa niña haría bien como sustituto. Así que se acercó y le demando jugar con él, curiosamente esta acepto algo intimidada.

Pero su palabra era la ley, y ella lo comprendía, perfecto.

Además era genial tener a un perro siguiéndolo y viéndolo con admiración como esa niña, siempre alabándolo y preocupándose por él. Su ego estaba por los aires. Varios niños comenzaron a molestarlos, pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse de ella para que lo dejaran en paz.

-Kaa-chan te traje galletas-dijo Izuku a su lado mostrándole un paquete azul.

Pues ella sabía que odiaba lo rosa.

Miro atentamente como la niña ya no era tan tímida, ahora solía sonreír mucho y jugar a los video juegos con él. No era como las otras niñas que no les gustaba jugar por ensuciarse. Midoriya o como él le decía para molestarla "Deku" siempre terminaba en el barro con él divertida.

Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que esa niña valía la pena, pero lo ignoro.

-Ahora vamos a conquistar el parque-dijo luego de comer.

Todos lo corearon, incluso ella.

Sonrió al verla a su lado. Tal vez ya no la veía como un perro, incluso se atrevería a llamarla una amiga.

Pero todo cambio cuando el despertó su genial Quirk y ella no tenía ninguno. Donde los sueños de ambos por superar a All might desaparecieron y una brecha los separo rápidamente. Ahora la veía como una mosca muerta que no merecía su atención, solo era una idiota sin Quirk.

Aunque algo en su interior volvió hablar, él podría protegerla ahora que era obvio que sería el mejor. Pero igualmente la ignoro mientras la molestaba.

…

Recordaba claramente cuando esa cosa verde lo atrapo, como nadie podía ayudarlo, como sus ojos se toparon con Deku entre la multitud de espectadores, como su orgullo se quebró al ver que lo viera en un estado tan patético. Ella estaba ahí, sujetando las manos sobre su boca totalmente alterada, como si comprendiera su dolor. Temblaba como un perrito bajo la lluvia, muy similar a la vez que la conoció.

"Lárgate mierda"

Quería gritar que se fuera, quería ayuda, quería que lo salvaran…sentía su ego por el suelo.

Luego, paso.

La chica salto de su lugar como si hubieran encendido un interruptor. Tirando su mochila al monstruo e intentando salvarlo. Se quedó un segundo en shock al ver a esa idiota ahí, le grito, la insulto, pero esta solo contesto entre lágrimas que su cara pedía ayuda.

Mierda.

Era una maldita perra.

Luego todo fue borroso, hasta que All might llego a salvar el día de forma cool. Luego no vio a Deku, esta era reprendida por los héroes y había desaparecido.

Apretó los puños fastidiado.

No debía haber sido de esa forma.

…

Todo empeoro cuando milagrosamente la chica logro pasar el examen que se suponía no debería pasar, donde él sería el primero en entrar a esa prestigiosa academia. Con enojo vio a la chica que ahora presentaba una súper fuerza, que eclipsaba a los demás y cuya sonrisa había regresado. Donde se juntaba con otras personas, donde le sonreía amigablemente a Iida o incluso a Todoroki. Algo en su interior se molestaba solo con ella, cuando la veía alrededor de personas.

Después de eso, costaron varias luchas juntos, en contra, rescates, peleas ridículas y varios huesos rotos, el tener una leve amistad. Al igual que niños fue él quien lo decidió, solo la tomaba enojado del brazo demandando ir a comer Ramen, él no daba peticiones, él daba órdenes. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque al igual que de niños, ella estaba encandilada por su genialidad.

Su ego aumentaba.

-Mueve tu trasero gordo Deku-gruño al verla despedirse amablemente de Todoroki.

Odiaba a ese chico no solo por su poder y no querer usar siempre su poder con él, pero no darle importancia cuando era Deku con quien luchaba, donde daba el 100%. Además que parecía algo interesado en la chica.

El chico de fuego y hielo hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando la joven de pelo verde lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared.

Este era su último año de academia, pero había cosas que parecían no cambiar. Excepto que ahora la chica controlaba una fuerza monstruosa, por lo cual él no podía hacer comentarios ácidos sin correr riesgo con su vida. Pero valía la pena si la chica ignoraba a los demás y le prestaba atención que se merecía.

…

Al salir de la academia sus caminos terminaron separados, una oportunidad se brindó para ella en otra parte del mundo y a él totalmente del lado contario. Paso varios días con un humor de mierda, donde su madre se preocupaba al verlo patear enojado la pared. Sabía que no debía rechazar la oficina del segundo mejor héroe del mundo, aunque tuviera que trabajar con la mierda de Todoroki.

Curiosamente él estuvo el día en la estación cuando ella partiría al aeropuerto, donde todos la esperaban. Ninguno dijo nada mientras esperaban al tren, hasta que él exploto.

-Por fin dejare de ver a una idiota como tú en mi camino-había dicho de forma burlona.

No pensaba decir que la extrañaría, ni con tortura diría eso.

La vio apretar los puños dispuesto a golpearle. Tal vez era lo mejor. Cortar con la estupidez que habían creado inconscientemente. No es como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero había algo en esa amistad de años, algo que él había creado en ocasiones pero que ambos ignoraron por su salud mental.

Ya no más golpes juguetones.

Ningún comentario molesto del él mientras le tocaba descaradamente el trasero y ella le daba un golpe.

No más sonrisas cómplices entre ellos.

No volverían a salvarse el cuello de último minuto.

No más tardes de Ramen y video juegos.

Ningún otro atardecer compartido por casualidad cada fin de semana.

Era una despedida bastante agria.

-Más te vale cuidar tu trasero o deberé salvarte de algún apuro como de costumbre-añadió él dando media vuelta y caminando furioso.

Conociéndola esa chica se pondría en problemas, pero ya no podría ayudarla como de costumbre. Esa preocupación era innecesaria, pero estaba dentro de él.

Exploto un rotulo enojado.

Todos lo vieron confundido.

…

Pasaron tres años entre rescates, luchas y destrucción, donde su nombre estaba casi tan alto como el de Deku y un poco más que el de Todoroki. Ellos tres eran conocidos como los mejores de su generación, además de que Deku era la nueva cara de la justicia, por el momento. Ya le ganaría. Por eso cuando Todoroki y Uraraka lo arrastraron a una recaudación de fondos, tuvo que aceptar, aunque pensó en matarlos cuando una tipa se le tiro encima de él.

No es como si no hubiera besado alguna chica, pero siempre era para bajarse la calentura de sus hormonas. Odiaba a las chicas arrastradas, que no tenían decencia, porque no eran un poco como la estúpida de Deku.

Otra vez.

Estaba seguro que no era normal, ver a una mujer y compararla con su antigua amiga.

Antes que le explotara la cara a esa perra, Uraraka llego y la toco mandándola a volar unos metros sobre ellos. Todoroki lo tenía sujeto con hielo en el cuello.

Pero claro.

Su cara de muerte era algo que la revista omitió.

-Si no le aclaras a Deku, te matare-gruño Bakugou a una temerosa Uraraka.

Esta asintió antes de salir corriendo por su teléfono.

Todoroki suspiro, sin duda Deku hacía falta para controlar la sed de sangre de Katsuki.

…

Tres semanas después, logro llegar a Europa donde una liga de villanos se estaba creando. No eran peligrosos y eran como ratas muertas, pero había reportes de un tipo que eliminaba Quirk como su antiguo profesor, pero de una forma más fácil y duradera. Un verdadero dolor de culo. Aunque no tanto como ver a Deku nuevamente después de tantos años y que la zorra hablara animadamente con Todoroki dejándolo por fuera.

Gruño.

Ya buscaría la forma de hablar con ella, aunque no era por que quisiera, era porque esa perra seguramente lo extrañaría.

No él, claro que no.

Por eso luego de un día de patrulla con imbéciles, pensó que lo mejor sería tomar el brazo de Deku y llevarla a comer algún lado, donde ella pagaría. No tenía dinero por haber explotado un tren la semana pasada.

Pero cuando vio a Todoroki llegar solo y decir que Deku fue secuestrada.

No le importo quien estuviera a su lado. Exploto sin piedad una pared a su lado y derrumbo parte de un edificio. Su superior lo reprendió, pero su mirada le dejo claro que en ese momento, no era un héroe, mataría si algo le pasaba a la chica.

…

Tres días de mierda de no dormir, de buscar por cada rincón de la ciudad y descubrir con horror, que ella no estaba en el continente Europeo. Al menos eso parecía. Llamaron a muchos héroes de todo el mundo, pero descubrieron que un Quirk de un villano permitía agujeros dimensionales, podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Su humor no estaba de lo mejor, pero se concentraba en las pantallas de la sociedad de héroes, esperando que en algún momento apareciera el rastro de la chica.

No podía desaparecer de la nada.

Y lo supo cuando todo se volvió negro, cuando la luz volvió y la imagen de la pantalla lo dejo congelado al igual que los demás.

Hay estaba.

Deku.

Atada con cadenas que parecían estar en la pared, arrodillada en una celda oscura con una mesa a su lado. Su ropa estaba bien, todo en ella estaba bien. Suspiro aliviado, pero luego paso. Una silueta estaba detrás de la chica sujetándola de cabello para que levantara el rostro. Pero a pesar de lo incomodo que parecía, esta tenía una mirada determinada.

-Mira a la cámara Deku-chan, esta cámara que gravara como la cara de la justicia se romperá poco a poco-dijo el hombre con voz rasposa.

Noto horrorizado a la chica reír.

-Inténtalo estúpido-dijo insolente.

Sin piedad, fue como con una barra de metal perforo su brazo derecho. La sangre comenzó a salir y los ojos de la chica tuvieron un leve tic, el dolor debía ser insoportable pues la barra de metal era movida por el sujeto. Pero no grito, no lloro, no mostro ninguna emoción. Solo el enojo que tenía al verlo.

-¿No quieres llorar?-pregunto tocando lentamente su mentón.

-No hagas nada-hablo Katsuki en voz alta.

Muy tarde y muy lejos.

La chica mordió sin piedad la mano del hombre dejándole sus dientes clavados, sacándole sangre.

La patada en su rostro fue lo último que la cámara vio antes de quedar todo en silencio.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, un aura negra lo rodeaba. Cuando viera a ese maldito bastardo, disfrutaría matándolo lentamente.

…

Dos semanas, costo dos semanas por fin encontrar una falla en el mapa, en medio del desierto. Donde una pequeña irregularidad no escapo de sus ojos y rápidamente todos entraron en acción. Dos semanas donde dos veces al día en los televisores de todo el mundo, se podían observar a Deku ser torturada a nivel mundial, donde todo el mundo estaba paralizado y todos admiraban a la mujer que no se rompía. Donde la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro y humillaba a los villanos en su estado.

Entrar a la base de los villanos no fue difícil, ellos querían, al igual que hace algunos años, hacer un video donde todos vieran una situación que levantara a los villanos. Pero no funciono. Porque en lugar de ver a una mujer destrozada, el símbolo de la justicia, vieron como no se vencía ante el dolor.

Sin piedad exploto el rostro de un pobre imbécil frente a él.

Pero al distinguir al torturador de Izuku, disfruto explotándole las piernas sin piedad. Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, quienes iban con él, quedaron algo horrorizados ante la acción. Pero Todoroki detuvo a la chica antes que se interpusiera, muy listo, pues no quería interrupciones. Escuchaba la batalla a lo lejos, lo sujeto del cuello mientras este lo miraba aterrado.

-Vaya que hipócrita verte temer por la vida, pensé que al hacerle daño a Izuku estarías preparado para la tortura que pienso hacerte-dijo con mirada oscura.

Donde estaban las piernas del hombre, solo salía sangre.

Su otra mano se dispuso a ir a sus ojos.

-Uno…por uno-dijo cuándo exploto una cavidad ocular.

Los gritos de dolor salieron, patético, prácticamente había lastimado el ojos de la chica hace unas horas…ahora se ponía a llorar.

Antes de explotar el otro, la mano de Todoroki en su hombro lo hizo bufar fastidiado.

-Midoriya no le gustaría verte de esta forma…la cárcel es lo mejor para hombres como él, ya en su estado no podrá hacer nada-indico Todoroki serio.

Rodo los ojos antes de explotar el otro ojo y tirarlo al suelo. El hielo del chico fue capaz de detener las heridas sangrantes. Camino ignorando como Yaoyorozu se quedaba con su novio para atar al sujeto.

Unos metros más lejos estaba una celda que conocía bien, donde un cuerpo herido y maltratado estaba esperándolo. Noto varias heridas más y como su nariz sangraba, aun rota. La vio alzar con dificultad su rostro, parecía querer decir algo al ubicarlo, pero solo salió sangre de su boca.

Todoroki estaba mal, ese hombre merecía una muerte con sus manos.

Exploto los grilletes y la alzo antes que tocara el suelo. Entre sus brazos estaba débil e indefensa, ya no era un perrito bajo la lluvia como cuando eran niños. Era la chica que por alguna extraña razón, se había metido en sus pensamientos, que le pertenecía y que le seguiría. Todo aquel ser que la tocara, merecía la muerte.

La vio verlo con cansancio y dificultad.

-Vamos a casa-le dijo con una muy leve sonrisa, solo para no preocuparla.

Ella sonrió levemente, como si verlo fuera lo mejor que le había pasado.

…

Luego de escuchar nuevamente las recomendaciones del doctor, lo mande a la mierda mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina donde estaban las instalaciones del trabajo de Deku. Cambiar de organización no es tan fácil como pensaba. Pero que se jodieran, conociendo a la chica no sería la última vez en ponerse en peligro, debería trabajar con ella hasta que estuviera seguro que estaba en orden.

Eso significaba, acostumbrarse a U.S.A rápido.

Vio a la mamá de Deku darle las llaves para su departamento, agradeciendo que la cuidara siempre tan amable. Parecía olvidar que de niños prácticamente le hizo Bullying algunos años, pero no se quejaba.

Gruño cuando ella se despidió pidiéndole nietos.

Debía ir al hospital para entregar algo que había visto el día anterior. Una pizarra pequeña, eso serviría para solucionar su problema de la garganta.

Se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar voces molestas.

-Ese chico estaba en un estado casi animal cuando le dijimos que desapareciste, luego tres días después aparecer en la televisión siendo torturada-hablo Todoroki.

Sapo de mierda.

-Luego se calmó…pero daba más miedo calmado-añadió Yaoyorozu de forma pensativa.

La chica creación había sido enviada ayudar apenas escucharon de la desaparición de Deku.

-Listo-dijo Uraraka.

Quien sabe que estaría pasando ahí adentro.

Escuchar un alboroto le hizo tener una vena en su frente, pues al entrar noto como los tres estaban sobre la chica que no dejaba de toser sangre. Esos imbéciles de mierda.

-Ustedes aléjense-dijo una voz de ultra tumba.

Todos voltearon nerviosos al verlo. Él camino hasta estar al lado de la chica. Noto rápidamente como su cabello ahora estaba corto por los hombros. Cuando eran chicos le había dicho que parecía un marimacho, pues eso pensaba de su cuerpo plano como una tabla y cabello por las orejas alborotado. Pero ahora con un cuerpo más curvilíneo, mejillas rojas, cabello por los hombros menos alborotado.

Se veía adorable.

Gruño ante la línea de pensamientos, era muy diferente pensar en que la chica le pertenecía, a verla linda. Esa perra siempre confundiéndolo.

Enojado puso el paquete de la pizarra sobre sus manos, salió enojado. Ocupaba algo que le quitara esa sensación de nervios.

…

La chica duro tres semanas en salir del hospital donde pudo instalarse completamente en su departamento, paso algunos días al hospital donde el doctor le dio las recomendaciones que tomar con la chica. Gracias mamá de Izuku por dejarlo como referencia. Así que en vez de ir a recogerla, espero en su departamento comiendo un helado que milagrosamente no estaba vencido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, noto como los ojos de la chica mostraron primero sorpresa y luego enojo.

-No hagas esa cara Deku, según el doctor no puedes estresarte mucho o a la mierda tus cuerdas vocales-indico masticando el helado.

Esta solo veía su helado con dolor.

Estaba loca.

…

Como siempre sin pedir su opinión, solo informo que se quedaría en su departamento hasta que estuviera bien. Esta no pregunto nada y parecía resignada, había esperado resistencia, pero se alegro que la chica comprendiera su posición con él. Era su propiedad. Punto. Le había costado mucho mandar a la mierda que tenían de amigos a Japón asegurando que no dejaría que muriera.

Eso significaba que pensaba cuidarla.

Pero para su sorpresa, las cosas no funcionaban como pensaba. La chica era de su propiedad, pero no era algo tan unilateral como quisiera. Pues cuando esta hacia una cara de cachorrito, lo tenía haciendo cosas ridículas que se prometía no hacer.

Como cocinar.

-Esta delicioso Kaa-chan-dijo mordiendo un poco de pastel.

Tampoco entendía por que debía sentirse bien en su interior con unas simples palabras.

-…-solo tomo un poco de café, ignorándola mientras veía un partido de futbol americano.

El deporte era interesante. Se imaginó jugándolo con sus ex compañeros de academia y explotando la cara de todos.

-Sabes…me pregunto cuando debes volver a Japón-

-No pienso volver-

-¿Qué pasara con tu compañía?-

-Me pase a la tuya, así que mientras me pagan viviré aquí un tiempo…se acabó el detergente y no pienso lavar ni mierda-

-¡EHHHHhhh…adfasd!-grito, nuevamente la sangre salió de su boca.

Tuvo que llevarla al hospital.

…

Vivir con la chica no era tan malo, verla en las mañanas en poca ropa e inocentemente comestible. Cuando ella preparaba la comida, cuando sonreía al tener que ir de compras juntos como una ridícula pareja de casados. Tampoco faltaba cuando algún señor del parque los miraba y hablaba sobre la gran pareja que eran, sin ver como ambos intentaban matar al otro con la mirada. Pero nada como cuando unos hombres vieron descaradamente su propiedad, esos imbéciles, debía demostrarles que eso no estaba disponible a la vista del público.

Por eso horas más tarde, luego de beber para celebrar su cumpleaños. La beso. En el sofá. Y era jodidamente caliente. La chica parecía inexperta en todo tema, algo que lo éxito al saber que su propiedad era solo suya, que nadie la había tocado y que estaba abriéndose solo a él. Parecía darle todo lo que él quería, sin saberlo.

No espero mucho, dos días después hizo lo mismo, aunque claro que sin licor la sensación fue más desbordante y clara. No tenía piedad de ella, tomaba todo lo que deseaba. Tal vez así aprendiera a no sonreír tan dulce a los demás, a no dejarlo solo cuando alguna amiga lo llamaba, a que él debía ser su prioridad como ella lo era en él.

Por eso no pensó que al tocar su trasero bajo esa falda, la patada llegaría tan rápido.

Habían limites, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a tener.

-Mierda eres mi novia, así que déjame besarte-dijo una vez que ella se negaba a que le tocara, porque se había vuelto a comer su helado.

Le hubiera gustado decir que era completamente de él, pero según Todoroki le comento, eso no sería dulce y probablemente le pegaría contra la pared.

Al menos el chico de hielo y fuego estaba saliendo con Yaoyorozu.

Tenía un punto.

Pero solo por eso le hacía caso.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-le gruño indignada.

Pero solo la acorralo en la cocina.

Al final medio departamento quedo destruido, pero termino accediendo a él.

Por eso suspiro apenas esta quedo dormida entre las sabanas, totalmente desnuda y algo cansada. Porque solo en ese momento admitiría que tal vez la quería. Por muy patético y rosa que sonara. Solo en esa situación se permitió abrazarla no de forma posesiva, si no como si la acunara. Esta sonrió feliz antes de hacerse una pelotita a su lado.

Soltó una risa que no la despertó.

Era como una mascota.

Pero era su novia, suponía que eso era mejor.

.

..

…

Bufo indignado cuando Todoroki lo arrastro al altar, ya era hora de la boda y no de seguir recordando esa estúpida relación que lo llevo a ese punto. A temblar con nervios para pedirle a la chica que fuera su novia, él día más patético de su existencia, pero también entre los mejores por la hermosa sonrisa de la chica. Gracias a Dios Todoroki no dijo nada cuando se golpeó la frente con la palma y la dejo algo roja.

Paso rápido por suerte.

Luego de una aburrida canción de boda, ver a la chica caminar a su lado con un vestido blanco y una alegre sonrisa.

Las cosas no parecían tan mal.

Ahora podría decir sin temor a un golpe de ella que le pertenecía, al menos hablando sobre matrimonio. Incluso sonrió levemente al aceptar.

Porque cuando ella sonrió, sintió levemente su mundo desaparecer. Suponía que no solo era él quien tenía poder sobre la chica, con el tiempo, parecía que ella era alguien importante para él.

Sonaba rosa.

Pero por ella podía serlo en algunos momentos.

 **Fin**

 _:3 Boda wiiii._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
